


Just A Glass

by 5t3r30typ1c4l



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Gay, Grinding, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Pervert Vinsmoke Sanji, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l
Summary: Sanji slips something in Zolo's wine.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Just A Glass

**Author's Note:**

> No thoughts, head empty, I'm so tired and this isnt proofread shoot me

**_Was it two drops or three?_ ** Sanji couldn't quite remember what the merchant had said exactly. Still staring at the crimson colored glass he decided it didn't matter. Pouring a glass of his special wine he tipped the vile slowly. Watching the liquid well into a fat drop and fall. One, twice, three times, then he slipped it back into his pocket.

Tentatively he sniffed the wine, there was a bitter undertone, but other than that it was impossible to tell it had been tampered with. He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced over his shoulder. He was alone. Yet his back was crawling with the knowledge of what he was about to do.

The merchant had claimed that her potions could make even the most stubborn of men completely pliant and willing to do anything you asked. 

Sanji had snorted and threw a few coins at her with a nonchalant: "we'll see."

It was lunch time, and, as much as he absolutely  _ abhorred  _ the Swordsman, no one would go hungry under his watch. So with a sigh he gathered up the food in his arms and carefully made his way out onto the deck. Balancing glasses of wine and steins booze. He catered to the lovely women first, obviously, then went in order from the men he hated the least to the most. 

Then, all that was left was that damn Swordsman. Sanji scowled and kicked him once in the side. Little more than a jab with his boot. 

"Oi, asshole." He sneered and nudged him again. The sun was overhead and the sky was filled with big, puffy clouds. The Swordsman stirred and yawned, staring up at him.

"What?" His face was cast in shadow and he looked more than a little annoyed. Sanji threw his food down and shoved the glass into his hands.

"Lunch." He spat and turned quickly on his heel. Hoping to high heaven that the Swordsman hadn't noticed the way his eyes followed that exposed patch of tan skin, and the way he licked his dry lips afterward. 

It only took a minute. While everyone else was eating Sanji was washing up the last of his dishes. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a cigarette poised between his teeth. Delicate ribbons of smoke drifting into the air. So lost in his own thoughts that he almost didn't hear the door being thrown open.

"You." Came the low grating growl of an annoyed Swordsman. Sanji held the dish he was washing above the water and let it drip. So much for making him pliant. What a waste… "what the  _ fuck  _ did you do to me?"

Huh, he hadn't done anything really. Sanji dried the plate and wiped his hands on his pants. When he turned, if he had still been holding that plate, it would have fucking shattered.

He was there, his shoulders heaving with every desperate gasp. Face so red it was like a tomato. His robes were wrinkled where he had pulled at them, and his legs,  _ damn  _ his legs. They were shaking, he swayed back and forth and reached out to steady himself. Hunched over, face awash in conflicting feelings, and he was  _ here.  _

Sanji blinked as realization dawned on him. Willing to do… anything you ask? The Swordsman took a step forward and let out a startled yelp as he collapsed. 

Sanji strode over to him. He was gasping and struggling to get back on his feet. 

"Do you want me to help you?" He squatted close to the Swordsman. "Huh?  _ Roronoa Zolo?" _

"Don't say… my name... like that!" He spat, rolling backward and hitting the wall hard. Did he even understand what he was doing? His legs spread wide, his robes flowing over his waist and pooling on the floor. Perfectly framing the tent in his pants and the wet spot that grew by the second. Sanji stood on his knees and moved closer. Leaning in until he could feel the heat coming from the Swordsman's skin. 

"You don't...?" He licked his lips, "want my help?"

"I--" the long, loud, wet  _ wail  _ that peeled from his throat was absolutely sinful. Sanji had a hold of his bulge, and was using his slender fingers to give the Swordsman pleasure. "What did you  _ do?" _

"I gave you something to make you more," he paused to think of the word. "Tolerable."

The Swordsman glared at him even though he was all but thrusting into Sanji's hand. "You drugged me?"

"'Drugged' makes me sound like such a pervert." Sanji purred, slipping his hand under the Swordsman's robe. Mouthing at his neck with loosely restrained desire. "Do you think I'm a pervert?"

The Swordsman was under him and Sanji couldn't help himself. The kitchen was dark, the only light coming from a few small windows. He yanked the Swordsman closer to him. Grinding against him. Wishing with all his heart that their clothes would just disappear. 

"Do you? Roronoa?" He hissed, sweat dripping from his bangs. The Swordsman clung to him in a desperate way. Nails raking down his back. Pulling the fabric along the way. Boots planted on either side of Sanji's hips. He wasn't paying attention anymore. Eyes glazed over, mouth hanging open, drool leaking from his lips. Makimg sounds that, out of context, were so utterly lewd. "Am I a pervert Roronoa? Answer me."

It took all his restraint to slow his hips even a fraction. But the Swordsman gasped and whimpered in frustration. 

"Of course you're a fuc- _ hah _ -king pervert asshole! Mngh, you go after women left and right. Now this?!" He just laid there, underneath him, and didn't make an attempt to push Sanji off.

Did he even have the strength? Sanji swallowed hard,

"Do you," he pulled away, "do you want me to leave--"

"No!" Zolo blurted yanking him down again. He chewed on his lip and buried his face in Sanji's shoulder. He said something.

"Hm? What was that?"

Zolo grunted and repeated himself. Sanji let his hands drift, pulling the Swordsman into his lap. Kneading his ass and trying to piece together what Zolo had said by his mumbles.

"I still don't understand."

"For the love of… I can't cum without you!"

Sanji grabbed his hips again, pushing Zolo down onto him. The Swordsman gasped he looked so… confused if Sanji was being honest. His eyebrows furrowed when those little sounds escaped him. Hands hesitant to hold onto Sanji all the while he desperately moved his body. 

He'd never seen someone move with such fluidity. Muscles hitching and rippling under his touch. Zolo pushed him backwards, holding him down by his shoulders. Groaning low in his throat moving at a frantic pace. Writhing and whimpering and gasping with every movement. Sanji could hardly keep up with his rhythm that fell apart until he was just  _ thrusting _ like a dog in heat. 

"Sanji," he growled followed by a litany of curses. "Give it to me,  _ fuck,  _ Sanji,  _ Sanji!"  _

He went stiff, made a soft sound, like a whimper, and his arms gave out. Sanji held him and whispered encouraging words in his ear. Running his hand up and down Zolo's back. Even though he was still hopelessly hard, he didn't care.

Zolo, stubborn ass that he was, did just what he had wanted. The merchant was right.


End file.
